Lovers Dare
by Nepholim
Summary: It all started out with a stupid dare from Shadow, and now he was stuck in some goddess forsaken abandoned dorm, and on Valentines Day to boot! All thanks to some 'ghost rumor'... What was that crying sound? -BluexRed-


**Paring:** BluexRed Implied VioxShadow  
**Rated:** T (PG 13)  
**Warning:** This is a boyxboy fiction, if you don't like it, don't read…  
Yeah, it's also a Valentine's Day fan-fic, so enjoy mai CORN!  
**World:** AU LoZ4S – Alternet Universe Legend of Zelda 4 Sword

* * *

**Title:**Lovers Dare

* * *

Blue paused at the big iron doors, his eyes scanning the proximity. He wasn't stupid, and he wasn't quite sure this was one of the greatest ideas. It all ended up with the stupidest of dares. Shadow –the darer- had suggested this, and Vio –the brains behind the dare- had continued to pick at Blue until he finally agreed to it.

_"Come on!"_ Shadow had shouted angry pout to his lips,_"It's just the abandoned dorm, and you don't believe in ghosts anyway."_  
Thus was the last straw, Blue finally caved in, grumbling about 'probably doing it if he had time,' storming away in an angry burst of lethargy.

Red wasn't there when the decision was finally agreed upon, and neither was Green. However, Green was out at a new university starting that week, so they'd only actually met up with him about once every week. However, Red usually hung out with all three of them, only recently disappearing in the afternoons. Blue at first thought nothing of it, but now…

Blue shook the thoughts from his head, right at this moment he needed to endure this damned dare. Glaring angrily at the building, Blue slithered into the abandoned yard, sulked into the building, then sat there at the door. This was the dares minimum, to go into the building and wait out the night without leaving. Crossing his arms stubbornly, Blue's eyes glued to the ceiling as the long minutes passed as hours did on a clock.

Damn it, this was _Valentine's DAY!_ He wanted to be home, he wanted to be talking with Red in their dorm, and he wanted his bed. Though, as he rested his head back, the thought of Red plagued him. He hadn't seen the boy the entire day, and especially since he was actually quite the heart-throb around school (something about being sensitive and kind,) it was possible that Red actually had a-…  
_…a date…_

A pull in his chest, and Blue blinked in surprise. That thought annoyed him. Red couldn't have a date, it was impossible! In fact the boy seemed to be as equally interested in _girls_ as he was in _GUYS_! Another pound and it felt as if his chest was trying to suffocate him.

Slowly, Blue turned his eyes away from the ceiling, a sob echoing across the room. The sound was so eerie and… sad. What were Shadow's words on the "ghost," hmm, something about echoing cries for a long lost lover… only happened on Valentine's Day, or something like that. Getting to his feet, Blue slowly made his way deeper into the empty building, the cries becoming louder the closer he got to the source.

The voice sounded so familiar, but why was that? There was only a handful of people he'd ever heard cry… well, that he _listened_ to anyway. Another squeeze in his chest, and Blue swallowed back the shapeless emotions trying to claw their way up his throat. Now was not the time! He needed to snap whoever was here back to their senses. A softer sob, and sniffle was heard, and murmured words caused Blue to cock his head to listen.

And it stopped his heart.

"Blue…" the voice whispered the name so quietly, so lovingly, "I- I'm sorry Blue." The cries became less intense, but they didn't stop. The softer sobs, followed by hiccups surrounded Blue as he listened to the soft chanting of those words. "I love Blue, but Blue doesn't- Blue… doesn't…" It continued, soft sobs once again overwhelming the urge to speak for the other.

Blue stumbled back, his heart now thumping wildly in his ears. Scuffling, Blue accidently fell in his hurried escape. Wincing, Blue tried to pry himself from the floor, but now soft footsteps were heard coming his way. No- no- no- no! The continuous mantra reigned in Blue's ears, the words spoken so softly causing him to feel light headed and dizzy. The world was spinning and he had no idea-

"Blue!" Sapphire eyes slowly drifted to puffy honey suckle**(1)**, "Blue are you alright?" It was Red's voice, so scared and insecure, so concerned filled… Leaning down next to Blue, Red's hands instantly snapped to Blue's head, moving hair and bangs out of the way. The obvious conclusion would be the other teen was checking for a concussion, or maybe even a temperature, but to Blue-!  
"Blue are you alright? Please, please tell me. Is anything hurt, did you hit anything?"

The squeeze in his chest, and Blue visibly winced. Why did it hurt so much when he heard Red's voice crying out his name? Thoughts drifted like clouds in Blue's brain, but buzzed about like bee's when he tried to grasp one. Unconsciously, the older teen pushed Red's hand away feebly. That hurt and concern still shone through honey eyes, and Blue wished it would go away. That constant pain he saw in those eyes whenever he was around.  
"Why?" The croaked word caused Red to blink in surprise, but Blue quickly continued on, "Why does it hurt so much?"

Slowly, Blue leaned forward off the floor, his thoughts screaming RED LIGHT, RED LIGHT! Staring at those eyes, Blue wondered why he never noticed how annoyingly cute Red could be… Reaching out with his hand, Red winced. Did he expect to be hit? A hand gently- ever so gently cupped Red's cheek. Slowly, Blue's thumb rubbed circles on that piece of skin, eyes wandering around that face to try and gauge the reaction. "Why?" His voice came out clearer this time, more like he normally sounded like.

"I-I don't know," was the feeble reply, Red turned his head away, breaking the contact both had.

Blue was silent for a second (and for people who know Blue, that's quite an accomplishment,)then leaned forward, and pushed Red down. The light in his mind once again tell him to stop, but he ignored it, pushing the annoying idea out of his mind. He needed to do this for Red's sake. "I see."

Pressing down, Blue trapped the now confused teen to the floor, his _clear_ sapphire eyes never leaving Red's face. Leaning down, he pecked a kiss to the edge of Red's mouth, gradually moving to Red's jaw, then to his shoulder. Red bit his lip, cinching his eyes tightly together as he gasped, warm lips leaving a trail down his face. When they pulled away, a soft mewl of disappointment escaped Red. Fluttering eyes opened, and Red was surprised to see a conflicted looking Blue.

Reaching out a hand, Red cupped Blue's cheek, softly moving until they were only a centimeter apart. "Is this where you were? All the times before when you said you were working… were you-?" Blue couldn't say it, couldn't ask that directly.

Funny, he'd always been proud of how he could keep such resolve, and now it was crumbling away. Red's eyes lowered, before returning to look back, "Yes." The simple reply. Such a simple, simple reply for such a difficult- such a strenuous… And then it melted away, sunk into blank recognition as rose petal lips pressed against his. Blue groaned, moving to dominate the smaller. That side would never quit it seemed. He had to be on top, had to be in charge.

Prodding questioningly at Red's lips, Blue's tongue swept inside that sweet cavern. The taste of vanilla and cream invading his senses, even that hint of honey mixed together. Red moaned in the kiss, hands unknowingly reaching up and latching behind Blue's neck. Pressing harder, Red's grip tightened, bringing them more together.

Red tasted blueberries, the bitter tang, but sweet aftertaste coating his tongue as Blue invaded his mouth. The searching tongue investigating and tasting what seemed like every crevice. Tentatively, Red wrapped his tongue around Blue's, intertwining the organs. Suppressed for air, Blue pulled away, breathing heavily into the air.

Red's mouth was left slightly open, a thin line of saliva trailing down his chin. Blue pecked a kiss against Red's lips, his mind having given up a while ago on stopping the process, but finally there being a break started roaring up again. Closing his eyes, Blue growled angrily. He wished his mind would rest for one-!

Red hugged Blue, bringing them closer together. "Thank-you, thank-you so much Blue."

A soft flush crossed Blue's cheeks as his eyes widened. Then softly, ever so softly, Blue's lips twitched into the rarest of smiles. "You're welcome Red."

A soft giggle and Red pulled away, looking redder than ever, a good crimson color coating his cheeks and reaching even to the tips of his ears. "So, does that mean you'll be my valentine?"

Blue scoffed at that, shaking his head in wonder, "No it doesn't." Red looked surprised and hurt as his ears twirled down, and his mouth drew into a yew shape. "But I might consider going on a date with you…"

Red's eyes lit up in excitement as he practically glomped Blue, laughing all the while shouting thanks to the world (mainly Blue), and Blue growling, irritated at the small blond teen. Meanwhile, a violet shirt wearing boy was sitting against the big iron doors at the front, smiling to himself.

"We did good." The next second, a boy clothed in black came strolling into view, "We did _very_ good."

* * *

**(1)** I don't like the fact they all have blue eyes, and I always kind of gave them different eye colors on their personalities/colors.  
AKA: Blue - Sapphire, Red - Honey brown Vio - Dark Brown Green - Forest Green Shadow - Crimson

Mmm'kay, so I started this off as a horror and it turned fluffy... Right after that I found out it's my _week_...  
I KNEW FLUFF WASN'T GOOD FOR YOU!

Anway~ This is for a contest back over dA (deviantart) so I thought I should publish it here. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY PEOPLE!

Legend of Zelda (c) Nintendo  
Story (c) Me :Brooke-Bowers/Nepholim:


End file.
